


OK KO: Resurrection F

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dragon Ball, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The adventure group ends up in Lakewood Turbo Plaza and meet a young boy by the name of KO who seems to be a fan of their work. The plaza then has to make a delivery over to Capsule Corp much to Atticus's delight and it's Lionel's turn to visit the world of Dragon Ball Z to meet his fighting mentor, Goku, but trouble brews when Frieza comes to challenge the Saiyan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for flooding you guys with so many uploads, but I just have big plans for next month with it being my birth month and Halloween and you know how much I love those times of year. Okay, I promise this will be my last new story... This week. Just note that this is a collab with Scrappy Doo Fan and not with Atticus, the next Dragon Ball Z story that comes out though will be with Atticus, but hopefully you enjoy this crossover. Remember to read and-Oh, why bother make an author's note? You guys don't read these anyway...

It was a warm afternoon at Gar's Bodega in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and Lionel, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Atticus, and Thor had come to spend the day there.

"Welcome to Gar's, how may I help you?" asked the cashier, Enid, who was casually leaning on the desk with her feet up.

"Well, we could use some food," Cherry replied. "Like maybe pizza?"

"Yes! Get a pizza!" Thor beamed.

"We're mostly visiting," Atticus chuckled. "We've heard about this place, and it seemed cool, though I think we could go for a pizza too."

"We have a few frozen pizzas in Aisle 6," replied Enid. "And there's also a pizzeria a few stores down."

"Hmm... I guess we could look around for a little bit," Atticus replied. "This is a nice place you have here."

"Glad you like it!" beamed a brown-haired little boy wearing a blue vest and shorts. "Gar's Bodega is the best place for heroes to stock up on supplies for fighting evil!"

"Hey, there," Atticus chuckled a bit. "Where'd you come from?"

"Kindergarten?" The boy replied.

Cherry snorted slightly from that.

"KO, you wanna help these people out?" Enid smirked.

"Oh-kay, Enid!" KO gave a salute. "I'm KO, and helping people is what I do best, so how can I help YOU guys?"

Lionel smirked. "He's got SpongeBob's enthusiasm, except not as painfully obnoxious." he muttered.

"That, I can probably get by," Cherry replied. "I guess we'll just explore a bit to look to see what we could get."

"Maybe some lunch too," Thor smiled to KO. "This place looks crazy awesome."

"Aw, it is," KO replied, before squinting at them. "You know...you guys look kinda familiar," He inspected them for a little while more, before he reached into his bookbag and took out a blue binder, which he flipped through. "Ah-ha!" KO exclaimed. "You're the Adventure Team! Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Lionel and Thor! You guys are so cool! I have all your POW cards!"

"POW cards?" The group repeated curiously.

"Well, yeah!" KO exclaimed. "They're these super-cool trading cards that show a hero or villain, a few facts about them, their stats, and their power ranking!"

"Well, that's kinda cool," Cherry smirked a bit. "Never had my own trading card before."

"Maybe it mentions how your mightiest weapon is a sword as sharp as your tongue." Atticus teased.

"How 'bout yours is having a head as big as a swollen watermelon?" Cherry retorted.

"Well, it says you two love to insult each other..." Lionel read. "Now break it up before I tell the principal on you two, capisce?"

Cherry and Atticus stuck their tongues out at each other while KO laughed a little from that.

"I'm official, you guys!" Thor beamed. "Oh, I love going on adventures with my new friends!"

"Really? Me too!" KO gushed. "I bet we're gonna be GREAT friends after this!"

The two soon laughed and hugged each other a bit.

"Great, he made a new friend," Cherry smirked. "Now he's gonna wanna keep him and raise him as his very own."

"Be nice." Mo nudged to Cherry.

"Yeah, wouldn't kill you to make a new one." Lionel replied as a blue alien with green hair was stocking the shelves.

"Hey, guys; welcome to Gar's. My name's Rad, on account of the fact I'm so AWESOME." he grinned. "Oh, heya, KO; whaddo these new guys need?"

"I'm helping them find the food!" KO replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're kinda hungry." Thor said.

"Mostly you, but yeah," Cherry replied. "Hello there, Rad... That's... A neat-o name."

"Yehp... I'm just THAT good," smirked Rad. "There's a food truck out here run by this dude named Beardo; guy makes great food. You oughta try it sometime!"

"Mm... Food Truck... Maybe I oughta go there..." Thor smiled hungrily and hopefully.

Just then, an alarm began to blare out, and the customers quickly scrambled for safety.

"Looks like Boxmore is about to send out some more robots..." Enid remarked as she got up. "You guys...you can fight, yeah?"

"Sure!" Lionel nodded. "We can kick butt with the best of them!"

"Oh, boy!" Atticus beamed. "I can put Goku's training into good use."

"You know Goku?" KO asked him.

"Sure do!" Atticus smiled. "He's my fighting mentor."

"No WAY!" KO exclaimed. "I have Goku's POW card too!"

"Well, let's quit the chatter and get to the fight already!" Lionel remarked as he and the others ran outside to see a large box labeled...

"Are those company initials seriously 'B.M.'?" Lionel snickered.

"Okay, that's not very mat-" Cherry said before looking over, trying not to laugh herself, but found herself failing. "AHEM! That's not mature, let's go stop this... Box guy, I guess."

"I'm ready." Mo cracked her knuckles.

The box cracked open, revealing three humanoid robots.

"Greetings, Lakewood losers!" said the red one, Darrell.

"We're here to destroy your precious widdle plaza!" added the orange one, Shannon.

"And this time, our victory will be a slam-dunk." concluded the green one, Raymond.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Atticus glared.

"And who the heck are you?" Darrell asked.

"Your worst nightmares!" Cherry retorted in her best Batman voice.

"Let's send these geeks to the scrap heap!" Lionel remarked as he conjured up a large mallet.

"Bring it on, runty!" Shannon replied as she turned her hands into circular saws.

Mo soon popped her bones, slamming down her hands onto the ground, summoning vines.

"Hmm... Pretty nice..." Darrell smirked from the vines before taking out a laser cannon. "Whatya say to THIS?!" he then mocked before shooting lasers at Mo's vines.

"I say... The seeds of my victory are about to take root!" Mo replied as she made her vines dodge the lasers and then wrap around Darrell, squeezing him apart.

"Gah! What the-?!" Darrell complained.

"Never underestimate me." Mo glared.

"When she does that, it sometimes makes me wonder if she's actually related to Poison Ivy or not sometimes." Cherry commented.

"I dunno about you, but I think I'd like to see another part of you!" Shannon smirked, about to saw Cherry.

Atticus glared from that and shot his own Kai Blast against Shannon to keep her away from Cherry.

"Ooh, not smart." Lionel replied, having appeared behind Shannon.

Shannon growled a bit, then saw Lionel and went to cut him next. But Lionel just pulled out a giant mallet...and smashed Shannon into a pancake.

"I noticed your tone seems a little...flat." Lionel chuckled to himself.

Shannon grumbled in defeat.

"Hm... Can thunder affect metal?" Thor asked the others.

"It can be dangerous, so be careful." Atticus said.

"Alright, be right back!" Thor said before running outside and jumped, making himself fly in the air as he grabbed some clouds and soon flew back down, and began to rub his hands together to make thunder clouds to hit Raymond.

"GYAAAAH!" Raymond shrieked as he was soon charred and burnt. "Looks like I struck out on that one..."

"Nice work, Thor." Cherry said.

"Thanks!" Thor beamed, shaking her hand which jolted her a bit. "Whoops! Sorry... Guess I still had some leftover thunder."

"I guess you CAN get hit by thunder..." Cherry muttered, but luckily, she wasn't hurt too bad.

As soon as the Boxmore robots were beaten, the group gathered the robots up and threw them back to Boxmore.

"And keep your trash off the streets!" Lionel yelled as he threw them back.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Boxmore complained. "Who do those jerks think they are!"

"Uh, ahem, hello, we are not jerks," Atticus replied. "We are an adventure group and we're all best friends."

"But you wouldn't know a thing about that, seeing as you apparently hate friendship and anything associated with it," Lionel shrugged. "But hey, that's YOUR hangup, Robuttnik."

"WHAT did you call me?!" Boxmore snapped.

"Huh, I guess he kinda does sound like Dr. Robotnik," Cherry chuckled. "Almost reminds me of him."

"I'll destroy you all!" Boxmore glared at them. "You are clearly more annoying than my usual targets."

"What can I say? Ya make it too darn easy, N. Gin!" Thor remarked.

Boxmore growled a bit.

"Careful, if you get too angry, you'll pop like a big giant balloon." Cherry smirked.

"Where did you even come from?!" Boxmore glared.

"Space." Cherry then smirked sardonically.

"That's for US to know and you to never find out!" Lionel sneered as he and Thor laughed.

"You..." Boxmore said as he looked to Atticus. "You look rather strong and dangerous. Why are you with these folks?"

"Because they're my friends," Atticus glared. "I would never turn my back on them."

"Funny," Boxmore smirked. "You seem like you could wipe the floor with them if you wanted."

"Nuh-uh!" Atticus replied. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for any tricks to go into villainy!"

"Yeah, so give it up, Buttman," said Rad.

"Grrr...it's BOX-MAN! LORD BOXMAN!" roared the evil scientist.

"Lord of what, lameness?" asked Thor. "Because it seems like you take the grand prize for THAT! And if you try to convince my friends to be bad, I'll stomp you flat!"

"It's true," replied Lionel. "He's strong enough to do it."

"Trust me he is, he'll turn you into a flat box." Cherry whispered to Boxman ominously.

"Grr... I'm not done with you all yet," Boxman glared. "Just you wait! It'll be... Big! It'll be... Bad! It'll be... It'll be... Diabolical!"

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes from that.

"And... Then... And then I'll... I will..." Boxman said, feeling a bit uninspired now.

"Channel your inner William Shatner?" Cherry replied.

"Let's go," Enid replied. "Boxman is boring me faster than usual today."

"Heard that!" Lionel remarked as he snapped his fingers and teleported everyone back to the plaza.

The others blinked and looked around as they were safe and sound.

"That's some friend ya got there." Enid said.

"Yeah, he's one of the keepers." Cherry replied.

"Well, that was certainly amusing," Lionel remarked. "Just a little taste of what usually goes down at L.P.T.!"

"You said it!" KO beamed. "And the plus side is that the fun never stops!"

"Good to know!" Thor smiled.

"So, where you guys from anyway?" Enid asked.

"Greendale," Mo replied. "We usually travel around the world into many fun and interesting places wherever we're needed."

Just then, a tall, shirtless, well-built man wearing glasses, a necktie, and khakis came outside. "ENID! RAD! KO!" he shouted. "WE GOT A DELIVERY!"

The three employees stood at attention.

"YES SIR, MR. GAR, SIR!" They said in unison.

Mr. Gar took out a clipboard and read the order. "Says it's some important tech parts going to Capsule Corp in West City." he explained.

"Capsule Corp?" Atticus beamed.

"Um, yeah," Mr. Gar replied. "Do you guys have company?"

"New friends!" KO smiled. "But not just any friends! Cherry and her friends!"

The adventure group then struck a cool pose like in Super Super Secret Squirrel.

"Well...you might need the extra hands," said Mr. Gar. "Bring them with you."

"Yeah!" KO beamed. "Oh, guys, you're gonna love this."

"So, you're a delivery service?" Cherry asked. "Like Planet Express?"

"Well, sorta, but we also work at the store itself," explained Enid as Rad got his van over to the curb. "The deliveries are a sometimes thing."

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense," Cherry replied. "Might as well check this out."

"Capsule Corp!" Atticus beamed to himself.

"You know that place?" asked Lionel.

"Do I ever?!" Atticus beamed.

"Calm down, Atticus, you're becoming a bigger nerd than you already are." Cherry said.

"Hm," Atticus glanced at her before smiling to Lionel. "But yeah! I go there a lot to see my fighting mentor!"

"Huh... Okay," Lionel replied. "Guess this should be an interesting trip."

"Should we tell my uncle where we're going?" Thor asked.

"Meh," Cherry shrugged as she went to keep going. "If he wants us, he can come get us."

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully.

So they climbed into the van, after Rad used his finger beams to levitate the crate into the back of the van.

"Nice," Cherry said. "You guys practice magic?"

"I know some myself." Enid smirked.

"Oh... Do tell..." Cherry then smirked back to her new friend.

"Yeah..." Enid replied. "My mom's a vampire, my dad's a werewolf...and I'm a witch. Used to go to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

"...Did you say Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah...?" Enid replied. "You some kinda school fanatic?"

"I've been to that school for a visit!" Cherry told her. "I went with Atticus, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy-Doo!"

"Huh...must've been nice," Enid replied. "Too bad I wasn't in that day."

"That explains why we hadn't met then," Cherry said. "Pretty cool place. That's probably one of my favorite Scooby adventures."

"Scooby adventures, huh?" Enid asked.

"Oh, yes," Cherry said, bringing out a scrapbook which she marked as "Cherry's Adventures". "I go on many crazy adventures."

"Yeah! It's like her job!" KO said, looking from his card.

"Uh, thanks, kid." Cherry then said to him.

"No problem!" KO beamed as the van was now on the road to West City.

"Well, here we go," Cherry said. "I guess I could share some adventures for a while."

"Man, how big is this book?" Enid asked.

"It's a special book," Atticus smiled. "It contains all of Cherry's adventures and will never be full until she's all done."

"Whenever that might be." Cherry mumbled.

Lionel patted her on the back. "Oh, look! Capsule Corp is only a few miles from here!" he pointed to a road sign they passed.

"Hmm... What a lucky break," Atticus smiled. "It'll be good to see Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and the others again."

"I'm happy for you." Cherry said even if she didn't exactly smile.

"And it'll be interesting to meet them." Lionel added.

"Oh-kay, guys: Capsule Corp, dead ahead!" Rad announced as they soon pulled into the parking lot near the corporation.

Atticus beamed as he was the most excited.

"Atticus, relax," Cherry told him. "You look like Superman asked you to join the Justice League."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cherry, I just didn't expect this!" Atticus beamed. "I feel like a kid at Christmastime!"

"Hey, same here." Lionel replied as a blue-haired woman with a lab coat came outside.

"So, this is the delivery, huh?" she asked. "Pretty fast, that's for sure..."

"We'll take a tip." Enid smirked.

"Classy." Cherry teased.

"You must be Bulma Briefs?" Rad asked.

Cherry snorted a bit with a laugh. "That's Bulma's last name?!"

KO checked his POW cards. "Yep. Her sister is named Tights, and her mom's name is Panchy." he replied.

Cherry laughed her ass off.

"HEY, SHUT UP! I DIDN'T CHOOSE MY STUPID LAST NAME!" Bulma screeched angrily.

Cherry gulped and sunk in her seat a little, falling over.

"You okay, Cherry?" Thor asked.

"Oh! Uh... I found... A nickel." Cherry replied.

"My van, MY nickel," replied Rad. "Also, don't laugh at the customers. We get our pay docked if that happens."

"Alright, here's your shipment of spare parts," said Lionel. "Just sign where it says you gotta."

"All right, I'll take that," Bulma said, signing the papers before looking over. "Oh! Hello, Atticus."

"Hey, Bulma," Atticus smiled. "Good to see ya."

"What brings you guys here?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, just helping some new friends with a delivery," replied Atticus. "That sorta thing."

"Well, good on ya," replied Bulma. "If only my husband and his boneheaded friend had your ethics..."

Lionel blinked in confusion. "Hm?"

"Hm... Guess Vegeta and Goku are giving you the blues again, huh?" Atticus remarked.

"Yeah, a bit," Bulma said. "No thanks to that smart mouthed friend of yours."

"She doesn't fight with those Kai Blasts or whatever too, does she?" Cherry then asked.

"Oh, Cherry, just be nice." Atticus said, pulling Cherry out of the van.

Rad used his finger beams to lift the crate into Bulma's lab. "Aaaand...boom! Handled like a champ!" he exclaimed.

"So this is Capsule Corp? Interesting..." Lionel noted as he got a good look around.

"Oh, yes," Atticus smiled. "As you know, that's Bulma. I'd be happy to show you around."

"Maybe he'd like someone from here to help him out, Atticus?" Bulma smirked playfully.

"Uh... Heh, sure," Atticus chuckled sheepishly. "As long as I can help out too."

"Yeah, I guess you practically live here yourself." Bulma kept her smirk.

"As long as ANYBODY gives me a hand, I'm fine." Lionel replied.

"I'll help ya out, buddy," Atticus smiled. "Let's get you settled in."

"Please, allow me to help out." Bulma added.

Cherry shrugged and went to follow along with Mo and Thor. Their bags in the van soon fell over as Angel, Patch, Cleo, Furrball, Two-Tone, and Tyke poked their heads out and began to secretly follow after them as stowaways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gotta say, this is one amazing place," Lionel replied. "Bulma's like the Elon Musk/Tony Stark of this universe!"

"Oh, thanks," Bulma said from that. "My father's a doctor, you know."

"He's not that perv at the birthday party, is he?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"No, no," Atticus shook his head. "I haven't met Bulma's father actually."

KO held up another card. "You guys must be talking about Master Roshi, right? He's this hermit guy who lives on an island in the middle of the ocean..." he read.

"Yeah... Roshi..." Cherry replied.

"I'll keep an eye out for him for ya," Atticus said. "Sorry about him by the way, but at least he didn't flirt with you at Bulma's party."

"Yeah, but I remember you telling me about him," Cherry grimaced. "I don't wanna run into him."

"Hey, no problem," Lionel replied. "I got your back. He tries any of that, he'll hafta deal with ME!"

Cherry chuckled a bit from that.

"...W-Was that what I think it was?" Bulma asked. "Oh, my gosh, it was an actual laugh. I didn't think your friend laughed, Atticus."

"Heh, usually if someone else is in pain." Atticus clarified.

"Yep," Lionel replied. "It's nice to see her smile. Lets me know I've done something right."

Bulma soon continued to show everyone around Capsule Corporation with a friendly smile so far. And so far, the tour seemed to be going great. The group looked all around in wide wonder.

"So neat!" Thor beamed.

"Maybe this time you'll get to meet my father." Bulma smiled to Atticus.

"Oh, that sounds great, Bulma." Atticus smiled back.

Just then, a short man with a bowl haircut, a pair of glasses, and a lab coat came into the laboratory on a hover scooter, with a tiny black cat clutching his shoulder.

"Ah, Bulma! I see you've made some new friends," he smiled. "Let's hope they can keep the place intact, alright?"

Bulma sighed. "Relax, Dad; these guys aren't like Saiyans. They think about more than just fighting and eating." she replied.

"Uh... Do I qualify for that?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Atticus and Mo whispered.

"Ah! Okay then." Thor then said.

"Well, I see the family resemblance." Cherry commented.

Lionel squinted. "Hmm... I suppose. Guess you inherited your brains from your dad." he replied.

"Well, he helped." Bulma chuckled a bit.

"Any visitors come in today?" Thor asked.

"I believe it was just you folks," Dr. Brief replied. "You must be friends of the famous Atticus I've heard about."

"Yes, I am a good friend of the famous Atticus." Cherry then smirked.

"So are we." replied Lionel, gesturing to Thor, Mo, KO, Radicles and Enid.

"Right then," Dr. Briefs smiled. "Jolly to meet you all!" 

"Jolly good to see you as well." Enid chuckled a bit.

"Whoa..." KO whispered in awestruck. "This is amazing..."

"I KNOW, right?" asked Lionel. "This place is pretty huge. Maybe we could go visit this Goku guy's house afterwards..."

"That would be nice," Atticus smiled. "Goku's pretty much my mentor. I learn a lot from him."

"I feel like it's the other way around sometimes." Cherry commented from how Goku could get sometimes.

"Well, then let's go see him," Lionel replied. "I'm getting pretty impatient just hearing about it."

"Hopefully he's around somewhere..." Cherry said. "Maybe we should wait and--"

"Yo, Goku! You out here?!" Atticus soon called out.

Suddenly, two kids flew into the laboratory. One of them looked like a miniature Goku, and the other had stringy purple hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Atticus!" said the first one.

"Hi, Goten, Trunks!" Atticus beamed to the two boys. "You two seen Goku anywhere?"

"Hmm... No, not really," replied Trunks. "I haven't seen Dad, either."

"Strange... Oh, well... Good to see you though." Atticus said.

"Ooh! You brought your friend who can walk into dreams!" Goten said as he came to Cherry. "What did I dream about last night?"

"You were a squid being chased by a wheel of cheese." Cherry replied stoically.

"Whoa... That's right..." Goten whispered in amazement.

"Anyways..." Trunks replied. "Mai isn't here today, so it's not as cool. Figured I'd head to Goten's place. You wanna tag along?"

"Do I?" asked Lionel. "You bet I do!"

"Yeah, Lionel's eager to see this world up close," Thor smiled. "I know I am."

"You look almost as big as my dad." Goten said to Thor.

"I had a growth spurt when I was around your age." Thor smiled.

"Whoa... That's so cool!" Goten gushed.

"C'mon, Goten, let's get a move on sometime today!" Trunks remarked impatiently.

"Oh! Uh, coming, Trunks!" Goten replied.

The group soon followed Trunks and Goten.

"Who's Mai?" Lionel then asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry smirked. "Trunks's 'main squeeze'."

"Ohhh. Okay, then." Lionel replied as they flew out of West City and into the mountains.

"Heh, yeah." Trunks looked bashful from that.

"This way, girls." Atticus smiled to Mo and Cherry.

"So I remember." Cherry replied from what Atticus had told her.

The miles of forest soon gave way to a pair of dome-shaped houses in a clearing.

"That's the place, right?" asked Enid, glancing down.

"Yep!" Atticus nodded. "That's Gohan's house on the left, and on the right is Goku's house!"

"Oh-kay then," Lionel replied as they began their descent. "Make sure your tray tables are in the upright position, keep your seatbelts fastened until we say otherwise, and so on, so on!"

"Buh-Bye." Cherry said in a snarky flight attendant voice.

They soon began to land over to Goku's house to go see him.

"I guess Gohan moved out with that... Vidalia person?" Cherry guessed as she didn't know herself.

"Her name is Videl, Cherry," Atticus corrected. "Vidalia is a person my sister used to know when she and my parents lived on a beach before I was born."

"You mean at that Beach City place?" asked Lionel. "Sounds neat...but we can deal with that later."

They landed, and went to the door to knock. Chichi soon came to the door and beamed.

"Hi, Chichi!" Atticus smiled.

"Hello, Atticus!" Chichi smiled back, hugging him instantly like he was another one of her sons. "Surprised to see you here."

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" KO and Lionel replied.

"Nice to meet you," Rad waved.

"How's it hangin'?" asked Enid.

"Oh, you've brought some friends with you." Chichi realized.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Cherry, you might remember. My girlfriend Mo, my good friends Thor and Lionel, and also KO, Rad, and Enid. KO, Rad, and Enid are relatively new though."

"Oh! Then come in," Chichi replied, opening the door. "Any friend of Atticus is a friend of mine. Besides, I'm sure that Beat and Note will be so glad to see you again."

"Oh, I'm sure," Atticus smiled. "Especially with how I helped them out since they mysteriously appeared here."

"You've always been so thoughtful." Chichi smiled back.

"Now if only my other friends would see that." Cherry murmured, though she was proud of Atticus's generous soul.

Lionel patted her on the shoulder.

"So... Beat lives with you now?" Cherry asked Chichi.

"Yes," Chichi smiled. "And Note lives with Bulma and Vegeta."

"So Gohan and Videl live together then?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, along with my future grandchild." Chichi nodded.

"Awww," Lionel beamed. "Well, congratulations all around!"

"Thank you," Chichi smiled. "You're a sweetheart."

"Well, I try, ma'am," Lionel chuckled. "It's no problem."

"Is Goku home?" Atticus asked.

"I think he and Vegeta had to see King Kai." Chichi replied.

"Of course..." Atticus remarked.

"Same old, same old," Chichi sighed. "But at this point, I'm pretty used to it by now."

"I'm sure," Atticus replied. "I hear the same from Superman and Lois Lane."

"Maybe we oughta stick around," suggested Rad. "Y'know, just in case something big goes down?"

"Hmm... Well, I suppose that would be fine," Chichi replied. "You guys hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, Mrs. Goku." Thor smiled innocently.

"Sure, I suppose we could eat," Lionel replied. "Considering we never DID get lunch back at the Plaza."

"Heh, our bad," Erin replied. "Let's get our munch on then."

"That should also lure in Goku." Cherry then joked.

"Guess he's a big eater, huh?" asked Lionel.

"As much as Scooby and Shaggy." replied Atticus.

Lionel gave an impressed whistle.

"Anything special?" Chichi asked.

"Ah, I'm sure whatever you make will be fine." Atticus smiled.

Chichi smiled back and went to make them all some lunch. As she did, the group decided to pass the time.

"So...where do you suppose this Beat character is?" asked Enid. "Haven't really seen them anywhere..."

"He's probably getting dressed," Chichi replied. "He took a shower earlier."

"Well, I'm glad to know that he's adjusting alright," Atticus said. "I'm sure Note is too."

"So is that his sister?" Lionel asked.

"Actually, somehow, Note is his girlfriend, even though they're both like... 10." Cherry replied.

"Really?" Lionel asked. "Well...never too early, I guess."

Eventually, Beat came out and looked over. "Oh, we have company?" he then noticed.

"Hey, Beat, long time no see." Atticus greeted.

"Hey, Atticus," Beat replied. "Good to see you and your friend again. I see you brought some more of your friends over from... Greendale, is it?"

"Yes, I live in Greendale," Atticus nodded. "I visit here a lot though as you saw from Bulma's birthday party."

"Exposition, Exposition, Rush it out, ASAP~" Cherry randomly sang to herself.

Enid nudged her to get her to stop.

"Nice to meet you, Beat." Lionel replied.

"Hey... Uh... Um... Who is this?" Beat soon asked.

"I'm Lionel," Lionel replied. "Cherry's boyfriend."

"Cherry's boyfriend?" Beat asked. "Huh... I didn't think she was interested in dating. She seemed to live in her own little world."

"Yeah, I guess she can get like that sometimes," replied Lionel. "But she means well, even if she IS a little snarky."

"When'd you get so snarky anyway, Cherry?" Thor asked.

"Right after I came out of the womb." Cherry smirked.

"That's Thor," said Lionel. "Sure, he looks big and intimidating, but he's a gentle giant."

"Nice to meet you." replied Beat to Thor.

"Same here!" Thor smiled.

"You're really big..." Beat commented. "You look like you could be as big as King Yemma."

"Heh, I don't know about that big, but thanks," Thor smiled. "I used to be real small actually..." he then took out his middle school photo from Picture Day which was of him being very tiny and unhappy. "This is me when I was 12."

"Wow..." Lionel remarked. "I STILL can't believe he used to look like that."

"Seeing is believing," Thor smiled. "Dad always said I'd grow up big and strong someday like him. Guess I just had to wait outside of the painful bullying from Slugloafe."

The group nodded at that, until they heard someone landing outside.

"Hey! Something's coming!" KO said, going to the nearby window.

"Maybe it's Goku." Atticus said hopefully for Chichi's sake.

They all went outside, only to see Krillin there.

"No Goku." The others sighed.

"Hey, Krillin." Atticus said.

"Hey, Atticus." Krillin smiled.

"What brings you here?" asked Chichi.

"Came to warn you guys," said Krillin. "Frieza is back."

"Frieza?!" Atticus asked. "Aaaaaaah!" he then ran all around.

"What are you doing, Nancy?!" Cherry complained.

"Frieza is major bad news," Atticus warned her. "I better protect you guys."

Krillin agreed. "Frieza was one of the toughest bad guys we've ever faced...and he used to be Vegeta's boss! He can destroy planets with only one finger!" he replied.

"Oh... So that's the big bad around here, huh?" Cherry's face paled sheepishly. "I guess we better get going then."

"Finally, another battle!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now that's more my speed! Let's whip some intergalactic tail!"

"Well, we could use all the help we can get," replied Krillin. "Especially since Goku and Vegeta are off training on Beerus' planet..."

"So that's where they are!" Atticus replied. "Beerus isn't gonna try to destroy Earth again, is he?"

"Luckily, I don't think so, but Whis is there with him." Krillin informed.

"Then somebody has to hold off this Frieza jerk and his gang before Goku and Vegeta get back." said Thor.

"Looks like our time to shine!" Lionel added.

"Um, right," Cherry replied. "You guys get a hold of Frieza, I'll go check on lunch with Chichi. I can't fight like a Dragon Ball Z warrior or whatever you call it in this world."

"Hey, fair enough," replied Lionel. "We'll tell ya about it once we get back!"

"All right," Cherry said. "KO? Think you wanna help?"

"Cherry! He's a Kindergartner!" Atticus scolded.

"I thought maybe he could fight," Cherry shrugged. "He reminds me of a young version of your Goku friend."

"YEAH!" KO replied. "And I'm not a kindergartner. I'm eight-years-old!"

"...Seriously?" Cherry asked, picking him up and checking out his rather small stature.

"Yeah!" KO replied. "And I know how to fight!"

"Atta boy!" Lionel beamed. "Don't worry, guys, I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get roughed up."

"Okay then, let's get going," Atticus replied. "No time to waste."

"Can I help too?" Beat asked.

"Sure, come on over." Atticus smiled to him.

"The more the merrier, little dude," replied Rad. "Lead the way, cueball!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna try and ignore that..." he replied. "Also, Frieza might try to blow up the planet again, so you'd better take what precautions you can." And he headed off, with the others following behind.

"See ya, guys!" Cherry called out.

"Alright, Frieza, get ready to meet Atticus Fudo." Atticus narrowed his eyes with strong determination.

"And us, too!" Lionel called out as they were soon joined by the other Z-Fighters: Gohan, Master Roshi, Piccolo and Tien.

Cherry then went back inside with Chichi and the remaining few. "Better them than me..." she sighed as she slumped down.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the group had landed on a nearby island to see that Frieza's spaceship had landed, and dozens of his soldiers were surrounding the area.

"I didn't bring Chiaotzu or Yamcha," said Tien. "These guys are way too dangerous for them."

"I know whatcha mean," replied Gohan. "Bulma made me promise not to say a word about this to Trunks or Goten. Knowing them, they'd probably challenge him to a duel."

"Well, luckily we have some company to help out." Atticus said as he got himself ready.

"Definitely," replied Lionel. "Plus extras to keep those creeps busy."

"I'm sure your special powers will be a rather interesting asset." Atticus smirked a bit.

"That's what I'm counting on." said Lionel as Krillin landed with Roshi riding on his back.

"Sorry we're late," said the old man. "Figured we should stop by Korin's place and pick up some senzu beans."

"Wow, Krillin," remarked Gohan. "Been awhile since I've seen you go full cueball."

Atticus chuckled from that.

"I know, back in fighting shape," Krillin smiled innocently, stroking his bald head. "But let's talk about you for a moment. What is going on with that track suit?"

"Oh, right," Gohan replied. "It all happened so fast, I had no time to find my GI."

"Gohan, have you kept up in your martial arts training at ALL?" asked Roshi.

"Not really, Master Roshi," replied Gohan. "But I can definitely still turn Super Saiyan when I want to...maybe."

"Is Goku not here yet?" asked Frieza, approaching the group in his hoverchair.

Krillin gulped. "No, but he IS coming soon! You'll see!"

Frieza smirked. "Oh look, the little bald one; I have a distinct memory of killing him back on Namek," he chortled. "It seems the dragon balls can revive both the powerful AND pathetic!"

'The Dragon Balls...' thought Piccolo. 'So they're the ones who summoned Shenron...'

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll have to face me too!" Atticus glared.

"Huh?" Frieza asked. "Who is this?"

"My name is Atticus Fudo, and I'm Goku's apprentice in fighting," Atticus glared. "I'm a lot more than I appear to be."

"Hmm... So that worthless monkey took on an apprentice?" remarked Frieza. "Well, then this should be amusing."

Everyone suddenly looked over as they saw a hovercraft landing nearby. The top opened, and Bulma and Mo slid down the side on their way to the ground.

"Well, I'm guessing the creepy guy in the hover pod is Frieza," said Bulma, before turning to Jaco. "Which means you're a better artist than I gave you credit for!"

Jaco chuckled sheepishly.

"Bulma...!" Krillin exclaimed. "Why would you come to ground zero of Frieza's invasion?!"

"I haven't had any luck contacting Goku or Vegeta, so Mo figured we'd be safer around you guys," explained Bulma. "Jaco, get out of that spaceship and help my friends fight these jerks!"

"All that I said was that I'd give you guys a lift." Jaco replied.

"Oh, come on!" Mo complained. "Aren't you supposed to be a Galactic Officer or something with freakin' aliens out here?!"

"Yeah, isn't this your job?!" Bulma added.

"Oh... Okay, I'll help," Jaco groaned as he stood up. "I'll take out some of Frieza's soldiers, but certainly the weaker ones."

"Fair enough." Mo rolled her earth green eyes.

Lionel chuckled, conjuring a pair of sai. "Which leaves the heavy-hitters for us."

"So who's Mr. Space-Man?" asked Tien.

"Beats me..." replied Thor.

"I'll never understand how Bulma has so many weirdo friends..." Krillin nodded.

Atticus glanced over.

"Except for maybe you?" Krillin grinned sheepishly.

"I thought this might be a Super Saiyan arrival, but that symbol is from the Galactic Patrol." Tien said as he observed Jaco who came between Mo and Bulma.

"Hey, creep!" Bulma glared at Frieza. "Were the first two losses not enough? How'd you come back to life anyway?!"

"Hey, stop!" said Jaco. "You should be more polite towards guys who can kill you!"

Frieza raised an eye-ridge. "Well, not many humans know who I am, so I'll assume you were on Namek when I fought your filthy Saiyan friend. I'll give you one last chance to tell me where that fool Goku is." he replied.

"You're not just obsessed with revenge, you suck at it, too!" Bulma replied. "What took you so long?!"

"Jeez, Bulma, that's something I'd expect Cherry to say." Atticus mumbled to himself.

"Suffice to say, I was tied up for a bit longer than I would've liked." Frieza chuckled.

"Well, with how strong Goku and Atticus have both gotten, they're gonna rearrange your face!" Mo smirked cockily. "If I were you, I'd leave a fight that I can't win!"

"Stop it, girls, you're not helping!" Roshi scolded.

"They're just adding fuel to the fire..." Lionel sighed.

"Bulma? Mo? I think you oughta simmer down." Atticus warned.

"Before your mouths write checks our fists can't cash." Thor added.

"If I come all this way and Goku no-shows, I suppose I'll just have to execute his friends," Frieza smirked as he balled up his hand into a fist. "The grief that would cause him might be worth a trip."

"Gohan, you and Atticus have gotten a lot stronger over the years, you can handle it, right?" Bulma asked.

"Of course Atticus can, with Zeus's help in his strength and Drell training him in his gym, he'll be unstoppable!" Mo added.

"And we can handle these creeps too!" Lionel remarked. "We ain't just here to cheer him on!"

"I can handle his men, I guess," Gohan replied then. "This is serious, Bulma, I don't think you don't understand what kind of opponent Frieza is. It took my dad everything he had to win the battle last time."

"Well, I'm here," Atticus told Gohan. "It can't be all bad, right?"

"Relax, guys," said Rad. "We'll see just how much of a 'big deal' he is!"

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed. "I can handle just about anything."

"Ooh, careful, Atticus, your head might explode with your overly inflated ego." Thor gasped.

"Very funny, Moltenscar," Atticus rolled his eyes as the warlock teen smirked. "Let's see if you're up for fighting too."

"Well, don't get too much of a swollen head," Lionel replied. "Or else Cherry might actually have a reason to call you 'Big Head' when we get back, Mr. I-Can-Handle-Just-About-Anything."

Atticus narrowed and rolled his eyes then.

"Uh, sorry about that Mr. Lord Frieza, but Goku is still on his way back to Earth!" Bulma soon called out nervously. "Do you mind waiting nonviolently for a little longer? I'll make tea!"

Lionel blinked. "Whoof... Her bravado vanished faster than Cherry's.... Times like this I regret not being able to meet the Street Fighter team like you two did..." he remarked.

"I've waited years to exact my vengeance upon Goku," sneered Frieza. "So I'll give him 10 more seconds to show up."

"And who says he's not reasonable?" remarked Enid.

"What?! Just 10 seconds?!" Krillin gasped.

"STINGY JERK!" Bulma snapped before her voice echoed. "SCREW YOU!"

This worried a bit most of the others from that smart remark.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." Frieza smirked from that.

"SOLDIERS!" shouted Tagoma. "GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!"

At once, the Frieza Force soldiers shouted as they lunged into battle.

"Everyone, like we planned!" Lionel shouted. "Ready.... Set... GO!!"

"Right!" The other group nodded and soon ran off together to also take on Frieza.

"Here they come!" Piccolo glared.

"Right! Let's do this!" Roshi replied. "By my estimations, our quota is 170 soldiers each," he continued. "That should hold the line until Goku and Vegeta get here!"

"KOWABUNGA!!" Lionel shouted as the soldiers attacked, launching into a free-for-all.

"Alright, Thor, let's see what ya got." Atticus told his best guy friend.

"I'm on it." Thor said before his hair went wild as lightning struck from his fingertips before he began to make an energy ball of his own with thunder and lightning to hit the soldiers with.

Lionel spun out and slashed a few with his katanas, then stabbed some with his sai. Enid was using her ninja skills to avoid the soldiers, before using her Flame Kick to send some towards Rad, who levitated them into the air and threw them into the ocean. Thor glared as he soon shot thunder and lightning with his magic and used football techniques in the mix. The soldiers were zapped and/or tackled as a result, and the rest were either drilled through or knocked away, thanks to KO and the Z-Fighters. Even Jaco got in on the battle... More or less. Roshi soon jumped from his staff, making the soldiers crash into each other who were after him before he shot an energy blast, but that soon disintegrated his staff. Krillin then kicked a soldier against his face who then shot a laser. Some of the soldiers surrounded KO, but he raised his arm and shot out a blue glowing energy fist, which smacked into them and sent them flying.

"Don't stop me now~ I'm havin' such a good time, I'm havin' a ba~ll..." Lionel sang as he used his nunchakus to break the arms and legs of the soldiers while dancing and teleporting around them.

Atticus yelled out, shooting out his energy blasts as he nearly turned Saiyan himself. Mo helped out a bit as she used her Forces of Nature powers to assist herself in fighting against Frieza's army. Jaco soon shot a ring of soldiers all around him before standing up and making them double over and groan in pain. Piccolo shot an explosive wave at the soldiers, shooing them back while Gohan and Tien fended them off with punches and kicks. Gohan kicked and punched most of his victims away with ease. Tien did the same as he also grabbed most and flung them around.

"This is so cool!" KO beamed while fighting.

"No disagreements there, kid!" Lionel agreed as he took out some more soldiers.

"Man, this is more serious than I thought it'd be," Thor said as he shocked and bolted some of the soldiers. "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground."

"Maybe," replied Rad. "But I think we're making some decent headway."

"I'd just say try anything like Gazelle." Thor smiled.

"Works for me!" Rad replied as he took Lionel's nunchakus and bashed some of the soldiers aside.

"Not bad." Lionel remarked.

Thor soon laughed before rolling around like a bowling ball then.

"Having fun?" Atticus teased.

"Loads!" Thor gushed happily before hugging him.

"Not to mention we're swatting these guys like flies!" Enid added. "We might actually have a chance to win this!"

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed. "Uh, Thor?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Thor said before letting go.

Atticus soon jumped high in the air and shot more energy blasts, making two soldiers run into each other.

"A two-for-one special!" Lionel chuckled. "Wonder how Beat's progress is?"

Beat seemed to be doing as great as Goku himself on his own despite his young age.

"Huh... Okay, then!" Lionel replied as he sliced down three more Frieza Force soldiers with his katanas.

"Way to go, Beat!" Atticus smiled. "You could be almost as good as Goku himself."

"Thanks!" Beat replied. "That means a lot. I just hope this Frieza jerk stays away from Note."

"As long as he doesn't know where she is, then she should be okay," replied Lionel. "Then again, Frieza wants to exterminate ALL Saiyans, so he might just blow the whole planet up."

"Not on my watch!" Beat huffed. "This is my new home, so I'm gonna protect it!"

"Love that fiery spirit," replied Lionel. "Keep up the good work."

"It must run in the family." Beat nodded.

"Your parents or Chichi?" Atticus smirked while blasting.

"Heh, you're hilarious." Beat smirked back.

Soon, they had managed to decimate Frieza's forces greatly. The group panted heavily as they had a lot of work to do and had their hands full with Frieza's army.

"No... It's not fair..." gasped Sorbet. "Not Sasami, too!"

"You've only seen recordings of these monkeys in action," replied Frieza. "Until you've felt the heat of a Super Saiyan staring you down, you can't possibly comprehend their power!"

"Oh, you wanna deal with a Super Saiyan?" Atticus glared. "I'll show YOU a Super Saiyan."

Frieza snorted. "Pathetic... Since I awoke, I could tell the Frieza Force has suffered quite the decline in quality." he remarked.

Atticus and Thor growled a bit from that.

"Personally, I can barely stand to see the sight of your broken bodies wearing MY uniforms," said Frieza, glancing down at his battered soldiers. "So I think I'll tidy up a bit." He opened his hand over a beaten soldier...and an energy ball formed in it.

"Everyone, GET BACK NOW!!" Piccolo shouted as the energy ball grew bigger.

The group flew out of the way as the ball hit, disintegrating the soldiers and leaving a huge crater.

"Brutal." Thor grimaced slightly.

"I'm glad I don't work for him." Roshi remarked.

Bulma and Mo soon came out of hiding beside Jaco.

"Wow! They're just as impressive as ever, but the real threat hasn't even started fighting yet." Bulma commented.

"Frieza's terror is so legendary, even the Galactic Patrol fears him," said Jaco. "Your friends could all be dead meat, you know."

"TELLING US THAT IS NOT HELPFUL!!" Bulma screeched. "What're you doing here anyway? You should be up there with them! The more fighters we have, the better our chances!"

"Don't be absurd, I've already done plenty in this fight," replied Jaco. "Besides, the Galactic Patrol isn't big on suicide missions."

"Some help you are!" Mo huffed.

Atticus and the others soon stopped toward Frieza.

"Whatya think, boys?" Roshi asked. "If the lot of us team-up, do we have a shot against him?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Piccolo replied. "He's in a completely different class than us. It's not even close."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but I just wanted to ask," Roshi replied. "Just making sure that you're not chicken."

"Hmm... Atticus, Thor and I could probably take him," replied Lionel. "We haven't even begun to fight for real. I know I sure haven't."

"These defenders aren't going to advance?" Frieza smirked.

"Actually, we're on our way now, Freezer Burg!" Thor glared. "You're gonna be crying home once I get done with you!"

"Yeah, so get ready cuz we're about to bring on your daily dose of Vitamin O for Ouch!" Lionel added.

"Then I suppose I'll have to entertain myself by killing you all one-by-one." Frieza smirked to the trio.

Atticus, Lionel, and Thor soon got ready to fight.

Frieza soon glanced over to Gohan which made him flinch. "I remember when Goku's son was just a little boy," he commented before smirking a bit. "It's so touching to see children grow into their own." Suddenly, he vanished from his chair...and reappeared in front of Gohan, about to deliver a haymaker to his midsection, but Lionel quickly grabbed his arm.

"Ah-ah-ah, you didn't say may I~!" he remarked.

"What are you doing?" Frieza complained to him.

"Oh, just havin' some fun, Horn-Head!" Lionel snickered before he effortlessly tossed him back into his hoverchair.

"Augh!" Frieza grunted and groaned.

"Wanna play?" Thor smirked to Frieza. "I have a bit of a thundering personality."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," smirked Lionel. "Thor, show the man what he's dealing with."

"Hmm... Maybe a sprinkle of lightning too?" Thor asked.

"Oh, you can never have too much lightning." Atticus winked.

Thor chuckled as he soon flung himself in the air, grabbing onto a cloud and fused it with his energy ball before kicking it down at Frieza like a soccer ball, hitting him with both thunder and lightning. The evil tyrant groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, growing very angry about this. It was bad enough when he was being beaten by a worthless Saiyan monkey, but now he was being beaten by three Earth spawns.

"Don't make me angry, Frieza," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "It's a grave mistake."

"He's not kidding," replied Lionel. "You thought a Super Saiyan was bad news? Well, we're three times the trouble."

"Well, then, at least it's finally some real competition." Frieza then smirked.

"Be careful whatcha wish for, bub," Lionel replied, cracking his knuckles. "You just might get it."

"Bring it on then, as the young people say." Frieza chuckled.

"Uh, you guys sure about this?" KO asked. "Atticus, are you gonna use your crystal power?"

"If it leads up to that, maybe." Atticus replied firmly.

"Then let's show him what we're made of!" Lionel remarked, taking out his katanas and starting a boombox playing Vanilla Ice's "Ninja Rap".

"Vanilla Ice, huh?" Thor asked as he collected some clouds like they were physical objects.

"Yep," Lionel replied. "Really gets the blood pumping."

"Hmm... Okay!" Thor then said. "Let's kick some... Uh... Alien butt?"

"He's pretty much a mutant." Atticus replied.

"Then let's kick some mutant butt!" Thor then proclaimed.

"Right with ya!" Lionel remarked as he hacked and slashed at Frieza, leaving a few cuts on his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Frieza hissed out. Atticus soon shot with his Kai blast as his eyes glowed pure white.

"And some of THIS!" Thor then said, shooting and unleashing more thunder clouds.

Frieza groaned as he was charred and burnt from being slashed, blasted, and zapped with lightning. Thor snickered a bit like Muttley.

"Very impressive for a bunch of Earthlings." Frieza had to admit.

"Thanks, I guess." Lionel shrugged.

"I still wish to see Goku." Frieza demanded.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait unless you wanna clap from me." Thor said, threatening due to his thunder powers.

"Also, we don't know when he's coming back," said Lionel. "So in the meantime, we'll probably spend that time kicking your butt."

"I'm here to kick butt and chew bubblegum, and I don't even like bubblegum!" Atticus soon added.

Gohan came over a bit.

"You okay, Gohan?" Atticus smiled.

"Your new friends sure are impressive." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Lionel replied. "And with good reason."

"So I see," Gohan replied. "Are you both Saiyans?"

Thor bit his lip because his uncle warned him about telling certain people about his true heritage as a warlock since it would turn a mere mortal into a pile of stone and he didn't want that to happen.

"Well, not really," Lionel replied. "We... Happen to come from different realms, full of extraordinary people with unusual powers."

Thor then nodded from that as that sounded good enough.

"Oh, so you're from another realm like Atticus talks about sometimes?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah... I've lived there all my life," Thor replied. "Then when I got into middle school age, I was bored and tired of home-tutoring, so my parents decided to let me go to school," he then sighed. "The only downside is I was unable to make friends back then. I was small... Feeble... Weak... People ignored me... It always felt like whenever something cool was happening, I'd just happen to miss the whole thing until it was all over."

"Yeah, I was surprised to find out you went to middle school with me when we first met at football try-outs." Atticus said from that.

"You used to be small?" Gohan asked Thor in surprise. "But you're about as big as my dad now."

"I had a growth spurt after middle school graduation." Thor smirked a bit.

"Strange, but true," Lionel nodded. "We kinda got a whole Master Blaster situation going on with us."

"I agree because I totally know what that is!" Thor grinned.

"...Do you?" Atticus asked.

"Nah." Thor slumped down a bit then.

"It's a Mad Max reference," said Lionel. "In the third one there was this little guy on this big dude's shoulders, and they called them Master Blaster."

"I totally knew that!" Thor then said, even though he didn't.

"Sure, buddy," said Lionel. "Whatever ya say."

Thor then grinned, feeling proud of himself.

"He's... He's an excitable type," Atticus sheepishly told Gohan. "He means well though."

"Also hopefully your old man comes by soon," Thor said to Gohan. "I think Frieza might be a little less generous in fighting us."

"So? He wasn't too generous to begin with." said Lionel.

"Yeah, buddy, but he might get REEEEEALLY mad and try to kill us," Thor said, cupping Lionel's cheeks a bit, pulling his face against his own, shaking him dramatically. "Who knows what'll happen if I die young?! What's gonna happen to Zoe?!"

"Dude... Pump the brakes," said Lionel. "Like he wasn't trying to kill us already. And besides, he's never mangled with magic before. So he doesn't even know what he's up against."

"Ooh, I don't know if I can do this!" Thor said, letting go of him and taking out his magic wand. "I'm out of here!"

"No, Thor, please! Don't--" Atticus cried out, but Thor was already gone with a shot of magic. "...Leave..." he then sighed.

"Cripes," Lionel replied. "Guess it's just you and me, dude."

"Looks like it," Atticus said. "We might not have thunder magic like he does, but I still have Saiya in me and you have those crazy dimensional powers."

"Yep," said Lionel. "And that's hopefully enough to hold Frieza off until Goku and Vegeta return."

"Right!" Atticus nodded confidently.

"But how much time can you buy?" Frieza taunted. "A few minutes at best."

"In case anything happens, I brought something." Krillin told Atticus and Lionel.

"Sensu Beans?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"Sensu Beans." Krillin nodded.

"Cool, dude," Lionel replied. "Cuz we got all the time in the world."

"We'll help you out though against him." Krillin then said with a glare to Frieza.

"Fair enough." Atticus replied.

"I can't believe Thor flaked on us though... That feels unlike him." Lionel pouted a bit.

"Yeah..." Atticus frowned. "I hope that he's okay."

"Sure... I mean, I'd expect that from Cherry, but from Thor?" asked Lionel. "Guess we got some questions for after this is done..."

"Well, come on then," Atticus told the rest of the group. "We might as well get ready."

Lionel nodded. "Oh-kay then."

"Goku, wherever you are, please be okay with Vegeta." Atticus then prayed to himself.

"And try not to miss any of the fun, either!" Lionel added. "This might get kinda boring later!"

Bulma was soon heard talking and demanding Goku to come over which made the others look at her which made her look a bit insane out of context.

"...Guess we might have more time than I thought..." Lionel blinked.

Everyone soon got ready to attack as Frieza smirked to them. Atticus's eyes widened as his hair soon turned blonde and he had different blue colored eyes.

"Go, Atticus!" Mo cheered.

Lionel snapped his fingers and garbed himself in an outfit that looked like Ken from Street Fighter, as well as Blanka.

"Heh, nice," Atticus chuckled. "That's a great look for ya."

"Thanks," replied Lionel. "Since it felt like I wouldn't get to meet the Street Fighters like you guys did, I got a little impatient and studied up on their moves."

"Hmm... Maybe you will sometime," Atticus hinted. "Drell said we might see them again sometime after we went to Japan and saw Mystery Inc there with Daphne's friend who also just so happens to be Samurai Jack's cousin."

"Huh.... Works for me," Lionel replied with a smile. "Now let's do this thing."

"Wait." Mo said.

They looked over to see the tomboy coming over.

"See you on the other side... Handsome." Mo said before kissing Atticus's cheek.

"You know you will." Atticus smiled to her.

"Let's do this thing." Lionel remarked.

Mo then ran off to go back over to Bulma once she gave Atticus his gift.

"All right, Freezer Burg!" Atticus glared, borrowing Thor's nickname. "Let's do this! All of us against you!"

"If you want to die so much, then I shall grant your wish!" Frieza retorted as he jumped from his chair.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Just try it, bub."

Suddenly, right in front of them, Goku, Vegeta, and even Thor appeared. Frieza looked very pleased to finally see Goku.

"Dad!" Gohan beamed.

"Did we make it in time?" asked Goku.

"Oh, more or less." Lionel shrugged.

"You know, just once, it might be nice for you to show up at the start of the fight." Krillin smiled to Goku tearfully.

"Atticus, you know this kid?" Goku asked as he showed Thor. "He was going on about how you and some other kid named Lionel were here and that Vegeta and I had to come help."

"Oh, that's Thor," said Atticus. "He's a friend of mine."

"So that's where you ran off to!" Lionel exclaimed. "And here I thought you'd actually flaked out on us... It didn't help that you left without saying where you were going..."

"Sorry... I felt scared about dying..." Thor replied. "I was on my way home, then I ran into Uncle Drell and he scolded me a bit. Then he sent me away and I ended up where Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta were."

"Hmm... Alright..." Lionel muttered. "Guess I could let it slide for this once. You're lucky that we're friends."

"That's what Uncle Drell said," Thor smiled awkwardly. "I guess I just felt scared about Frieza potentially killing me."

"I'm pretty sure if Frieza did that, your uncle would find a way to bring you back or have a way to protect you since he's the most powerful man in the universe." Atticus replied.

"True," Lionel nodded. "Also, like I said before...you're magic."

Thor grinned sheepishly.

"Just don't do that again or I'm gonna squeeze your head off like a ketchup bottle." Atticus smirked.

"I see your ketchup bottle threat and raise you in beating you in Sonic Mania." Thor smirked back.

The two then firmly shook hands with each other before getting ready with Goku and Vegeta.

"The guest of honor is here at last," Frieza smirked to Goku. "I've been waiting for such a long time for you."

"I thought we were done with you..." Goku glared. "How'd you even come back?"

"His lackeys used Earth's Dragon Balls six months ago..." said Piccolo. "Isn't that right?"

"It was poetic using Earth's Dragon to save me from Earth's Hell; you can't imagine the depths of my suffering there." Frieza sneered a bit.

"I bet it wasn't all THAT bad, Freezer Burg." Thor smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Frieza snapped at him.

"Nyah!" Thor retorted.

"That's it... I'm going to take my time tormenting YOU..." Frieza glared. "Before Goku perishes, YOU WILL GO FIRST!!"

"Let's go then!" Thor grinned. "Whatcha scared of, teddy bears? Dancing jelly beans? IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL?!"

Frieza leaped from his chair once more. "How DARE you mock me, you worthless worm! I shall personally make it so that before your death, you experience a nightmare beyond even the horrors of Hell!!" he shouted.

"Ha! Hahaha!" Thor soon laughed. "I'd love to see you try. My uncle knows the Boogeyman!"

"Stop your incessant prattling!!" Frieza roared as he lunged at Thor, bloodlust in his eyes.

Thor yelped out as he got taken down.

"Thor!" Atticus gasped before glaring. "Ooh! Let him go!"

"I've had enough of this porky boy." Frieza scowled.

But before he could strike Thor again, he suddenly felt a large, heavy weight land on his head.

"Gee... Now who could've done THAT?" asked Lionel smugly.

"Was it you?" Thor asked innocently.

"Yeah." Lionel said like it was obvious.

"Ah! Yes! Excellent!" Thor beamed before chuckling. "We gotcha now, Freezer Burg."

Vegeta laughed. "What's the matter, Frieza? All your power not good enough against a bunch of children?" he asked.

"Shut up!!" Frieza spat angrily.

Atticus smirked from where he stood and then shot a Kai Blast right at Frieza, knocking him off course. Frieza was knocked over by the blast, and then got hit by lightning again, followed by an entire ocean liner dropping on his head.

"Where did this ocean liner come from?!" Frieza snapped.

"Where do ya think?" Atticus chuckled.

"And there's plenty more where THAT came from!" Lionel added.

"At least he's somewhat a lot stronger than the last time I saw him." Goku smirked.

"I guess he wasn't much of competition at that time then." Atticus smirked back.

"Yeah, seems like a total lightweight if we could toss him around this easily." Lionel added.

"We should show him what we can do now that we're all stronger." Beat suggested.

"That's a brilliant notion," said Lionel. "So let's do this and send him back to Hell before he can cause any MORE trouble!"

"Yeah!" The group fondly agreed to that.

"I'm just warming up with you!" Frieza glared. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Go ahead and try it, you slimeball," replied Thor. "We haven't even begun to fight!"

"I think Boxman is more threatening than this sap." Enid smirked a bit.

"The first time Goku and I have fought, I've made mistakes that caught me off guard!" Frieza glared. "To ensure that won't happen, I'm going to take my final form from the start!" he then suddenly glowed with a violet and white energy shining around him before yelling out.

The others were pushed back a bit from this, dragging their feet across the ground.

"Whoa... So I guess he's pulling out all the stops," replied Lionel. "Then this should be fun!"

Frieza then yelled out as he was engulfed in a beam of bright white light. Smoke gathered around and there seemed to be a storm in the skies and Frieza seemed to be gone at first until he was in a new form which seemed to shock everyone all around him.

"Holy crap! That's incredible!" Goku gasped. "Just what kind of training did he do?"

"He looks like an Emmy Award." Lionel pointed out.

"Guys, this is way worse than I thought!" Roshi gasped as he suddenly lost all muscle. "If there was ever a time to run for the hills, this is it!"

"You can run if you like, but it probably won't do a lick of good..." Lionel replied. "Like Krillin said, he'll probably try to blow the planet to bits."

"If he wasn't so rotten to the core, he'd be a perfect sparring partner for me," Goku added. "What a waste of talent!"

"That's just the sort of simple thinking that makes you so intolerable." Frieza smirked.

"No, you did not." Atticus glared.

"Yes, he just did," said Lionel. "But we're not gonna just sit here and take it."

Goku soon glowed as he began to join them.

"Go on... Channel that Super Saiyan glow I hate so much..." Frieza smirked.

"To be honest, Frieza, I'm not so sure I need to use it." Goku smirked back.

"Seriously?" asked Lionel. "How do you figure?"

"I see the monkey's wearing even bigger britches now." Frieza commented from that.

"Trust me, I got this." Goku smirked to both Frieza and Lionel.

"Fine... A Blackhead Goku pelt will look just as good on my wall." Frieza smirked back before taking his fighting stance.

"If you say so, dude," replied Lionel. "I'll be ready, just in case."

"I will be too." Atticus added as he bowed his head.

Beat soon came to join them, cracking his neck on the way a bit. There was soon a huge glowing explosion as it was now time for Goku and Frieza to fight along with some help. As if someone had tapped the bell, Goku and Frieza were off and running at one another, delivering punch after punch. Frieza was soon sent flying right into the rock wall.

"Nice shot, Goku!" Atticus smiled.

"Ah, you know I could do that in my sleep, little buddy." Goku chuckled.

However, the celebration was short-lived as Frieza soon flew back out at them.

"Incoming!" Beat warned.

Goku quickly blocked Frieza's attack and the flurry of blows continued once again, with neither side giving an inch of ground. A giant crater seemed to morph and grow around the ground beneath them. The two soon began to fly in the air together.

Cherry soon appeared to the rock where Bulma and Mo were hiding behind. "Hey, guys, I got a little bored so I thought I'd see what was going on." she then said before looking around.

"Well, you showed up just in time," replied Lionel. "Goku and Vegeta just arrived, and now Goku and Frieza are duking it out."

"Ooh, boy..." Cherry remarked. "Seems like everyone in this world has to fight to the death."

"Do you want me to send you back home?" Atticus asked in concern.

"No, no, I'm fine," Cherry replied. "Just an observation."

"Well, it IS pretty much the norm around here," said Lionel. "At least from what I can see..."

"I just didn't think they fought as much as Atticus said they did," Cherry shrugged. "Reminds me of when we watched over Timmy Turner when he wished to go into the world of TV and ended up in that show he liked called Maho Mushi."

"Huh... That sounds like a pretty neat adventure." Lionel replied.

"It was interesting, that's for sure." Cherry said.

"I'm gonna help Goku as soon as I can," Atticus told her. "We all are. Even Thor."

"Fear me and my thunder magic!" Thor smirked. "Now if I only had a hammer like Thor from The Avengers."

"I'll make you one later," said Lionel. "Now let's bring down the hammer on that creep!"

Thor beamed from that before grinning.

"So, you can fly?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, yeah, many young witches and warlocks discover they can fly after their 13th birthday," Thor said before getting ready to jump up and fly. "Except for maybe my sister now since she has a Right of Flight feather from the Sky Dancers."

"Huh.... Okay then." Lionel replied, turning to face the battle once more.

"Wanna fly?" Thor offered.

"Sure, why not?" Lionel replied.

Thor nodded, then took off like a rocket as he flew up after Frieza and Goku.

"Wait up!" Atticus said before flying like Superman.

Lionel took off behind them, growing his gigantic wings out once more and flying behind them. The group soon flew up beside Goku and Frieza as they were in the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, this is intense!" Lionel exclaimed as the two warriors battled above the clouds.

Goku and Frieza soon fought each other which caused fireworks, like actual fireworks within the clouds. Goku yelled out as he punched Frieza roughly in the face and then flung him to down to the ground. Frieza soon shot back up towards him, engaging in a volley of punches and kicks, which concluded with Goku knocking him away once more. And he was livid with fury.

"He won't win," Thor proclaimed. "There's a bunch of us and only one of him."

"I love that enthusiasm, buddy." Atticus approved.

"Yeah, hopefully we can keep it up!" Lionel added.

"Keep it up! Just keep it up!" Thor then called out.

"...Yeah.... Like I said..." Lionel replied.

"Oh, should we help?" Thor then asked.

"Any way that we can, yes." Atticus advised.

"Sweetness!" Thor beamed.

"Just as long as we go over this first, okay, buddy?" Atticus smirked. "I know how eager you can get."

"Oh, okay." said Thor.

"Just try not to steal all the fun!" Lionel replied as he shot up and fired a Hadoken at Frieza's back.

Frieza soon yelled out and Goku then kicked him to add even more insult to injury.

"Ooh, a direct hit to the chin!" Lionel exclaimed. "This could be it, folks!"

Goku and Frieza threw punches at each other, though Goku seemed to hit Frieza more than the other way around. Frieza was then sent flying back, but he didn't fall to the ground.

"Who wants a turn?" Goku glanced to Atticus, Lionel, Thor, and Beat.

"Hmm... We'll ALL go!" Lionel shrugged.

"Yeah!" The others agreed to that.

"All right, no holding back!" Goku nodded from that.

And so the group swarmed Frieza like a horde of angry bees, peppering him with attacks. Cherry soon sat in a lawn chair with some popcorn while everyone else watched from the ground into the skies.

"How's that possible?" Piccolo wondered. "Frieza's more monstrous than ever, but Goku hasn't taken a single blow, not to mention those friends of Atticus's."

"I feel like I'm stuck in some bizarro nightmare," Jaco commented. "How could one Earthling have that much power?"

"What, you don't know?" asked Bulma. "Goku's no earthling, he's a Saiyan."

"Yeah," Cherry added while eating her popcorn. "Atticus was also born a Wiccan/merman, but he also has god-like strength from Zeus from when we helped Hercules get back to Mount Olympus. Not to mention Drell's been training him in his gym and Drell's like the most strong man in The Other Realm."

"You're both obviously joking," Jaco said to the two. "The Saiyans were brutal warriors in a race driven to extinction, there can't be one here. Also, I believe Hercules, Zeus, and Mount Olympus are all myths on your planet from Ancient Greece. I don't even know who this Drell person is that you speak of."

"Also, Lionel is from another dimension," Mo added. "In there, everyone else has powers just like his."

"Thor also has thunder magic and Beat's pretty much like a mini Goku." Cherry then said.

Jaco glanced at them oddly.

"It's true, and my husband's a Saiyan too," Bulma smiled.

"What?! Two Saiyans?! Aw, come on!" Jaco replied. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that... It was my job to keep this world Saiyan free. That'll be too much to pay on my record!"

"Sucks to be you then." Cherry shrugged indifferently as she ate her popcorn.

Goku body-slammed Frieza down, and then he was smacked in the face by Lionel's nunchakus, zapped by Thor's lightning, and shot by Atticus's Ki blasts. Frieza yelled out before he was soon forced down to splashing below from that. Something soon came out after the splash, so Beat hit that with his own energy blasts which made another big explosion, nearly shaking the earth.

"What is that?" Atticus asked himself. "Looks like an attacking energy beam."

Goku smacked it away, and dozens more like it soon came after. The group was soon smacking the energy blasts away like crazy.

"This is crazy!" Mo said.

"Yeah, pass the butter," Cherry replied. "This popcorn is as stale as school cafeteria mac & cheese."

Mo gave her adoptive cousin an unimpressed glance.

"Oh, uh, and that beam thing seems to not be wanting to go away." Cherry said sheepishly.

Vegeta scoffed and blasted the beams apart. 

Suddenly, Frieza appeared behind Goku. "Take THIS!!" he screeched, firing a magenta energy blast, which Lionel swallowed in one bite.

"How's it taste?" Thor asked.

Lionel coughed. "I never WAS a fan of spicy food..." he remarked.

Goku soon shot a big and powerful blast back at Frieza.

"Now Goku looks like an energy-bender." Cherry commented.

Frieza was singed by the blast, but he was seething with anger.

"Seriously? That's all you've got?" asked Goku dismissively.

Frieza growled and lunged at Goku to punch him, but Goku blocked the punches and dodged the kicks. Once more as the two of them began fighting, it seemed to set off fireworks in the sky.

Atticus soon came back down briefly, smiling to Mo. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Mo replied. "Just glad you aren't badly hurt."

"Ah, it ain't no thing." Atticus chuckled coolly.

"Yeah, we had that creep taken care of." Lionel added.

"I'm gonna get my own hammer." Thor smiled randomly.

"Oh, uh, good for you, Thor?" Cherry grinned sheepishly. "That sounds... Cool."

"I know, right?!" Thor beamed as he clapped to himself happily.

"Hammer?" Cherry asked Lionel and Atticus.

"Someone sorta promised him to be like a certain other Thor." Atticus hinted.

"I may have said that..." Lionel replied. "And sure, I'll make him one later."

"Just hope he handles it better than the other Thor from what you've told me." Cherry winked to Atticus since she wasn't involved in that and was at the Netherworld Spa at the time.

"I'm sure Thor here will be more mature than the Avenger Thor until he faced Loki." Atticus replied.

"He'll do his best." Lionel remarked.

Vegeta began to look impatient.

"Vegeta, chill..." Atticus told him.

"Maybe you'd like to take someone's place." Vegeta said firmly.

"Heh, and face you? I don't think so!" Atticus then said sheepishly.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." remarked Lionel. "Of course, with this guy, it's like EVERY side is the wrong side! Hey-oh!"

"Heh..." Atticus grinned sheepishly. "I don't know if you wanna use that joke right now."

Vegeta growled and soon flew up to go after Goku and Frieza.

"Ah, it's fine." Lionel shrugged.

Vegeta suddenly flew over and punched Goku in the face, leaving Frieza befuddled at this. "THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!!" he then spat. "YOU SAID WE WOULD TAKE TURNS, KAKAROT!!"

"Jeez, man! OW!" Goku complained, rubbing his head. "I barely got warmed up with Atticus and his friends, ya know?!"

The others continued to watch from the ground from what they could see.

"What?!" Bulma complained now. "Are you serious, guys?! Really?!"

"I guess Goku poked a bear." Enid remarked, deciding to file her nails a bit.

"So you're a werewolf and a wizard..." Cherry said.

"Yep." Enid replied.

"I guess you're a werewizard or a wizwolf." Cherry said.

"Heh... Wizwolf..." Thor chuckled. "Oh, Cherry, don't you have a friend like that?"

"Yeah, but I think she's mad at me for getting her in trouble with your uncle." Cherry replied.

"Also Enid is part vampire," added Rad. "So basically a werewolf-witch-vampire."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a vampire too." Enid smirked.

"Yeah, I like that ability myself," Cherry replied. "I think a drawback though is that food doesn't taste as good as it used to be. I can still eat, but it sometimes feels like the flavors have been sucked out for me."

"Yet another little problem I could help you out with." Lionel replied casually.

"You could do that the whole time?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yeah!" Lionel replied. "I never noticed because I didn't know until now!"

"Well, alright, hit me with something." Cherry then told him as she leaned back with the popcorn.

Thor ate some himself, but gulped it down as even he found it unappetizing, so it wasn't just her.

Lionel snapped his fingers. "There. Your sense of taste has been restored. How's that popped corn tasting now?"

Cherry tasted the popcorn now before groaning.

"I think it's just the popcorn and not Cherry's lack of taste." Thor groaned as he had tried some.

"Oooh.... My bad," replied Lionel. "Anybody want Cheese Doodles? They're awesome, trust me."

"Cheese Doodles? Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said. "Can't go wrong with cheese."

Lionel snapped his fingers, giving them both two bags of Cheese Doodles each. Thor took some of Lionel's to try before beaming as he began to get more.

"Get your own!" Lionel smirked playfully.

"Aww..." Thor replied bashfully.

"Honestly, some people can be so greedy..." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"How's the fight going?" Cherry asked.

"Still looks pretty intense." KO replied as he looked through binoculars.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Cherry said as this was the world of Dragon Ball Z after all.

"Yep." Lionel nodded.

Frieza watched as Goku and Vegeta were now fighting each other despite being more or less allies these days. This amused him as he soon chuckled at the sight. "Well, how flattering," he then smirked. "No matter how far a head strays, he still knows who holds the leash." He soon broke up the fight with an energy blast.

"Your gesture isn't lost on me, Vegeta, but stay out of this fight; I wish to crush Goku myself." said Frieza.

"See?" asked Goku. "Lemme fight just a little longer, and then we can switch off!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Greedy bastard...!" he grumbled as he floated back to the ground.

"Hey, Fajita." Cherry said.

"Vegeta." Vegeta corrected.

"Oh, that isn't what I said?" Cherry replied. "Whoops."

Vegeta snorted as he stood at the side. "Why should that moron Kakarot have the honor of fighting Frieza? He was the one who kept me under his thumb all my life...extinguished my people...if anyone deserves to fight, it should be ME, not that clown!"

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm... Maybe we should go back up there." Atticus said to Lionel and Thor.

"Hey, Goku's got it covered," shrugged Lionel. "If he needs help, we'll join in."

"Hmm... All right... In that case..." Atticus said before deciding to do push-ups while reading a book to pass the time.

"Show-off." Cherry teased.

"Lazy bum." Atticus teased back.

"Jerk." Cherry smirked.

"What'd I tell you two?!" Lionel snapped. "Seriously, this is just getting annoying now..."

"What?" Cherry asked. "Friends can't tease each other?"

"I never said that," replied Lionel. "Just that it usually isn't this frequent..."

Cherry and Atticus shrugged to each other. Beat stared up in the sky, deeply focused as something seemed to be telling him to go and help Goku.

"Maybe I should've brought Note with me." Bulma said, concerned about how Beat was acting.

"Probably." Mo replied.

"Something is telling me to go and help Goku." Beat said.

"You're probably just hungry." Cherry replied.

"Hungry... For some Frieza action." Beat narrowed his eyes.

"Yep... That's the Saiyan blood in you." Lionel replied.

"Well, Note and I are both Saiyans." Beat nodded.

"Who came from nowhere." Cherry said from memory.

"I'm sure we'll find out more about that later," Atticus replied. "Anyway, Beat, if you think you should help Goku now, I guess you could go by all means."

"Well, if it's okay with you all, then alright." said Beat as he flew off towards the battle to join in.

"Good luck, Beat!" Atticus told him.

"Still no word on where he came from and his family?" Cherry asked.

"We're still looking into that." Atticus nodded.

"Well, here's hoping you succeed." Lionel replied.

"Thanks," Atticus said. "It would be nice to find out a little more about Beat and Note's backstory."

"Beat, what're you doing here?" Goku asked the young Saiyan.

"Helping you of course." Beat replied.

"Thanks, but I got this covered." Goku explained.

"I'm still going to be beside you." Beat replied.

"Well, all right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Goku then said.

"Well, this is unexpected," Frieza smirked a bit. "I know a great deal of passes for battle and I knew you were the self-improvement type, but you've planned higher than I thought, not to mention that this one still insists on helping you."

"I tried to warn you, Frieza." Goku replied.

"Bring as many as you like," remarked Frieza. "But even a thousand of you miserable monkeys won't be enough to beat me."

"Guess you trained yourself hard enough to not be scared, huh?" Beat glared.

"You catch on quick for a kid, I have to respect that." Frieza smirked.

Goku chuckled a bit. "I knew it. You've been holding something back, haven't you?" he then asked Frieza with a smirk.

"That's well deduced for a simpleton," Frieza said to him. "I've held back, just like you."

"Then cut the baloney and get to the good stuff," Beat said. "You came all the way just to beat Goku with your new powers, right?"

"Hm... If you weren't a monkey, you'd probably be a great help to me." Frieza smirked to him.

"I've heard how you treat your soldiers," Beat said. "Not exactly much room for job security."

"Then I suppose we'll fight," Frieza smirked. "Monkeys first."

"Fine then." Goku replied as he and Beat got themselves ready.

Goku and Beat soon lowered as Frieza went to follow after them.

"They came back down, but I can't tell what they're up to." Piccolo remarked.

"Probably about to kick into second gear." replied Lionel.

Frieza, Goku, and Beat all glared to each other with steely-eyes. Goku and Beat then yelled out as they began to turn Super Saiyan together, but while Beat turned Super Saiyan, Goku developed a blue glow around himself, making his hair and eyebrows turn blue. Frieza looked wide-eyed from that.

"Whatya think?" Goku smirked to Frieza from his new form.

"What is THAT?" Cherry asked.

"Super Saiyan Blue." KO replied.

"Super Saiyan Blue?" Cherry asked. "Never heard of that one."

"Goku's told me about it, but I've never gone that way before." Atticus said to her.

"A transformation YOU haven't accessed yet?" asked Lionel. "Talk about surprising!"

"Well, I'm still learning," Atticus smiled a bit innocently. "Some methods I'm still learning from Superman too."

"Eh, fine." Lionel shrugged.

"So, what is this?" Frieza mocked. "The Super Saiyan with the Blue Hair Dye?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Goku chuckled. "You don't have the patience for the full story, so let's just say I got a taste of something called Super Saiyan God and now I've learned to tap into that power on my own."

"Not bad at all, Goku... This is just further vindication," replied Frieza. "If I hadn't evolved to a new level myself, this might've been quite perilous for me."

"I think it's time you stop talking and start showing me, Frieza!" Goku challenged.

"Me too!" Beat then added.

Frieza yelled out, turning into a ball of yellow fire with a growl.

"He sounds constipated." Cherry joked to lighten the mood a little.

"Everyone does when they start their transformation sequences." replied Lionel.

Frieza soon yelled out as the ground in front of him began to crumble and fall, leaving him on his own pillar between Goku and Beat. Goku and Beat flinched slightly as Frieza began to go through a very dramatic and explosive transformation. Everyone else on the ground soon had to do the same as they watched the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Frieza was now in a new form after a big bomb of white light and had some gold on his body.

"His power!" Goku gasped. "It's amazing!"

"What?! Frieza has a new form?!" Vegeta sounded surprised.

"My God... He's transformed into an Emmy Award!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah, pretty much," Cherry replied. "It'd be nice to win an Emmy."

"I don't think fan fictions can win awards." Atticus commented.

"At least, not yet." Lionel retorted.

"The Fannys!" Thor grinned.

"I think you wanna think about that name idea for a minute." Cherry said.

Thor then stopped to think for a few moments.

"Nice paint job." Beat sneered to Frieza's golden tone.

"I know gold seems a bit gauché, but I needed to establish my position at the top of the pecking order," replied Frieza. "And for your simple minds, I'll keep the name simple: Golden Frieza."

Goku and Beat growled from that.

"Of course you realize this iteration has more to it than a shimmering form than some." Frieza then continued.

"I noticed," Goku smirked a bit. "To be honest, you're more powerful than I was expecting as well, Frieza, and it's definitely got my heart beating a few ticks faster."

"This is going to be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis," Frieza smirked.

"Sure as hell is gonna be exciting," replied Goku. "Hey Vegeta, you wanna go next?"

"WHAT?!" asked Vegeta. "Don't pawn him off on ME now!!"

"Nice motivation, Vegeta." Atticus teased.

"He told us he wanted to fight Kakarot, remember?" Vegeta scoffed.

"At least he's consistent." Enid deadpanned.

Goku chuckled a bit as he got ready to go. "Okay, let's give this a shot. Get ready, Beat." he then said.

"Right behind ya." Beat nodded bravely.

Goku and Beat struck stances...before lunging at Frieza. The evil tyrant sinply blocked Goku's punch, smacked him in the face, and swung Beat by the tail and slammed him into Goku.

"Oof." Atticus grunted from that as that had to hurt a bit.

The two soon crashed together against the rock wall, skidding through on the way. Frieza soon shot out blasts to hit them with during their sliding. Goku and Beat flew out of the way to dodge the blasts. Everyone else soon went back to watching the big fight. Goku and Beat soon flew up, lunging toward Frieza, but suddenly, they disappeared in thin-air before coming behind Frieza and hitting him downward.

"Clever!" Atticus beamed with a clap.

Frieza yelled out and soon splashed into the water from that unexpected hit.

"And it's a splash-landing!" Lionel exclaimed. "Too bad he doesn't have any water wings!!"

"That water won't stop him for long though." Cherry remarked.

"Nope." Atticus and Thor replied.

Frieza soon shot back out of the water with a yellow glow as he came back to Beat and Goku.

"And he's back up again!" Lionel exclaimed as Frieza came back into the fight.

Frieza soon punched and kicked the two before sending them flying.

"Oh! This is not good for Goku and Beat!" Thor cried out.

The two soon had a rocky crash into the wall. The two soon flew back out and began to collide up against Frieza. Frieza shot right at them as well, and he and Goku grappled for a solid three minutes.

"Stop it!" Beat snapped as he flew after them.

Eventually, a girl was coming by Bulma.

"Note? You should be home with Chichi, Trunks, and Goten." Bulma told the girl.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I felt worried about Beat. Note replied.

"You have to admire her concern..." Lionel noted. "Let's just hope she might be enough to turn the tide."

"Oh... You must be one of Atticus and Cherry's friends." Note said to Lionel, not recognizing him.

"Yes, I am!" Lionel replied. "Lionel Schwartz, pleased to meet you!"

"Hello, there," Note said, shaking his hand. "My name is Note."

"Beat and Note, huh?" Lionel replied. "I'm beginning to sense a pattern here."

"Beat's my boyfriend," Note said bashfully. "We live with Bulma and Goku's families now though... I don't remember much of anything before we ended up at Bulma's birthday party."

"Hmm... Interesting," Lionel replied. "Maybe we can figure that out later..."

Beat and Goku soon flew around while dodging Frieza. Goku and Beat soon landed in a crater and attempted to hit Frieza, but kept missing. Frieza then punched them both against their faces, but luckily that didn't last long as they then fought back.

"More fireworks." Thor commented from where he sat.

"Same old, same old," shrugged Lionel. "Seen one fireworks show, seen 'em all."

Suddenly, they had company that suddenly appeared.

"Beerus and Whis!" Cherry memorized.

"Good afternoon." Whis smirked.

"Are you guys here to help?" Krillin asked the two.

"Of course not, we've come here for an offering of a strawberry sundae," Whis smirked. "I suspect you brought it with you, Bulma?"

"Sure, it's in Jaco's ship." Bulma replied.

"It better taste as good as it looks," Beerus said. "I'd hate to have wasted my time coming here!"

"Look, this isn't the time for dessert." Mo said. 

Beerus coughed as he conjured a ball of energy.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it!" Bulma yelped. "Just don't kill us if it's a little melted..."

Beerus smirked to himself at that.

"Spoiled brat." Cherry mumbled.

"Did you say something, mere mortal?!" Beerus glared.

"I said 'foiled rat'," Cherry replied. "That's my slang for 'Bulma better hurry up'."

"Wow, that was oddly specific." KO commented.

"Yep..." Rad nodded.

Beerus soon took a look to see what was going on in the skies. Goku and Beat yelled out as they brawled up against Frieza.

"This has been going on for an awfully long time," replied Lionel. "Maybe we oughta step in and bring it to an end."

"It really has," Atticus nodded in agreement. "I think you're right, Lionel."

"Mm-hmm." Thor even agreed with a small pout.

Goku and Beat were soon skidding across the ground which left deep open cracks within the ground with smoke rising.

"Alright... Go time." Lionel remarked as he shot into the air, with the others behind him.

"Come on, Cherry," Atticus said. "You can fly now."

Cherry looked up and soon began to follow them to go to Goku, Beat, and Frieza. Lionel blew into his fist, inflating it to eight times its size, drew back, and his fist shot out like a yo-yo and knocked Frieza right in the face, sending him plummeting to the ground. Goku and Beat soon looked to see that we had company.

"Guys?" Goku asked.

"We thought you could use more than a helping hand." Atticus told his fighting mentor.

"Yeah! Like three or four!" Lionel added

"Note?" Beat asked as he soon spotted his girlfriend.

"I couldn't stay back home in fear knowing that you would be in danger without me to at least support you." Note cooed to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I love moments like this as much as the next guy," said Thor. "But I don't think Frieza is in a patient mood!"

Beat and Note both blushed bashfully a bit.

"He looks just as angry as Uncle with a hernia." Thor said.

"Pfft, your uncle loses his shit over everything." Cherry replied.

"Ah, the welcome party's back." Frieza smirked to the others away from Goku and Beat.

"Better believe it," said Lionel. "And we're personally gonna be sending you on your way to the next dimension!"

"All right then, guys," Beat said. "If you wanna help, let's do this thing."

"Sounds good to me." Lionel replied.

"All of you against me?" Frieza smirked. "Well, today just got even more exciting."

"We'll just see about THAT." Atticus remarked.

"I hear you have a powerful set of muscles along with an ego." Frieza smirked.

"Goku taught me himself," Atticus replied. "Maybe you'd like to see 'em in action."

"Unless all that new power is just a show!" Lionel added as Thor made goofy faces at Frieza, mocking him.

"Why, you--!" Frieza snarled and soon zoomed over to them.

Thor soon shot him back with a thunder ball as he screamed out. Lionel then followed up with a flurry of kicks and a mallet to the face, knocking Frieza over. Atticus soon threw in his own Kai Blasts towards Frieza, using methods that he had learned from Goku over the years.

"Alright, Cherry, your turn!" Lionel called.

"Heh... I don't know if I have anything that'll be helpful." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Fine then..." Lionel sighed as he smacked Frieza down again.

"Heh... Sorry... I just... I don't think I have any... I mean I wouldn't know... I just..." Cherry stammered.

"Oh, for the love of!" Thor cried out, then shot Cherry with a magical blast.

Cherry let out a yelp as she was hit by that.

"Okay! Now throw a Kai Blast at him." Thor said.

"But--" Cherry spoke up.

"I SAID THROW A KAI BLAST AT HIM!" Thor repeated aggressively.

Cherry soon went into a deep concentration and she seemed to glow and her hands glowed before she soon threw the energy ball right at Frieza, not sure why or how what had just happened had happened.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Lionel retorted.

"Thor... Wh-What did you do to me?!" Cherry asked.

"You're a Z Fighter now, Cherry," Thor said, pulling her collar to make their eyes meet. "As long as you're here, you can defend yourself against jerks and villains like Frieza. I've empowered you."

"What did you do that for?!" Cherry flipped out at him. "Did I even ASK for that to happen?!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Thor told her. "Now you don't have to run away and hide whenever Atticus has to help you!"

"And you do that a LOT." Atticus said.

"Thor, you're starting to scare me." Cherry said.

"Because this is serious!" Thor told her, towering over her a bit before picking her up and holding her out to the damage in the world. "Take a look, Cherry, the world isn't as bright and sunshiny as one would like to think it is!"

"Thor, I know that..." Cherry said nervously.

"Also, Uncle Drell told me that you could use this ability," Thor then said, holding her close to his face. "It was either me doing this now or him coming in your house in the middle of the night to give you the ability. Which would you have preferred?"

"What if I had said 'neither'?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Then we would both haunt your nightmares until you accepted fate!" Thor said before putting her down. "Now are you going to help out like Z Fighter or are you gonna hide away like a weasly chicken?"

"...I guess I'll help..." Cherry said nervously.

"Good!" said Lionel.

"I guess even Thor gets sick of Cherry constantly being a coward and having Atticus bail her butt out." added Mo.

"Jeez, Thor, you scared the crap out of me." Cherry shivered slightly.

"Do you want me to remind you of who my uncle is?!" Thor glared, shaking his fist a bit.

"No, no, that's okay," Cherry grinned sheepishly. "Just tell me how to use these... Energy powers."

"Just concentrate deep within yourself and it'll come to you," Thor advised. "I'll tell Uncle Drell to give you some training and background on this before the next adventure in Dragon Ball Z."

"Should be fun," replied Lionel. "I can hardly wait, but I doubt Frieza will be doing any waiting right now."

"Then let's have it!" Thor then said. "And that means you too, Cherry!"

"I guess he is a bit smart..." Cherry shrugged a bit.

"Frieza really is impressive," Goku commented. "It took a lot of blood and sweat to reach this level, but he's caught up like it's nothing."

"I'm behind ya, Goku, even if it means extra training after we kick his butt to catch up with." Atticus smirked.

"I love your spirit, buddy." Goku smirked back to his personal student.

"Less chatter, more splatter!" Lionel remarked as he inflated his fists again.

"I could say the same thing." Frieza smirked, coming right behind them.

Thor soon clonked his fist into Frieza's face behind him without looking.

"Clever, boy, BUT I WON'T STOP UNTIL I'VE HAD MY REVENGE!" Frieza then snapped.

"Then I guess you're gonna be waiting a loooooooooong time!" Lionel added as he held up his fists and smacked Frieza down once more.

Cherry did her best to help out, though she struggled since she wasn't used to her new abilities yet while Atticus and Lionel fought with ease along with Thor's thunder powers.

"We're pushing him back," said Lionel. "Now we have to finish him off for real!"

Cherry panted a bit as she looked very out of practice.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell Uncle Drell to train you." Thor said, taking out his cell phone and texted his uncle.

Cherry face-palmed and groaned from that.

Frieza soon looked over in the distance. "What?! Beerus?!

"That's not polite, Frieza, you forgot to say 'Lord'!" Beerus smirked as he ate his strawberry sundae with Whis.

Frieza gulped as he broke out in a cold sweat; he'd heard talk of how powerful Beerus was. No matter what transformation he would achieve, it would be useless against the God of Destruction himself. "Lord Beerus, that's what I meant," he then said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that would've been obvious!" Beerus grinned a bit. "I stopped by to eat this fantastic sundae!"

"That's what I'd do." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"So... You're NOT here to fight?" Frieza asked.

"No, not really," said Beerus. "Get on with your little scuffle, but don't get any dirt on my ice cream!!"

Frieza let out a sigh of relief.

"Um... Hey, Lord Beerus." Atticus said.

"Ah, Atticus Fudo, interesting to see you," Beerus replied. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Same here." Atticus replied.

Frieza kept looking to Beerus.

"I just told you to do as you please!" Beerus snapped. "I'm a Destroyer God! I am not here to take sides!"

"Hold on, you mean you'd really let Frieza win?" Bulma spoke up.

"It's not my fight, is it now?" Beerus replied to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bulma ranted. "IF FRIEZA WINS, HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"Calm down, Bulma; as long as you keep supplying me with great delicacies, you're good as safe," replied Beerus. "Just keep close to me."

Krillin and the others quickly scooted behind Beerus and Whis.

"Bulma, is that actually Lord Beerus the Destroyer?" Jaco whispered to the blue-haired woman.

"I told you." Bulma replied.

"Do you think you could get a quick picture of me next to him?" Jaco then asked, taking out a camera.

"Oy." Note rolled her eyes.

"You're more than welcome to ask him yourself, Jaco, but don't blame me if the guy disintegrates you." Bulma told Jaco.

"Eh, never mind." Jaco then said, standing away.

Mo snickered at that.

"Well, then," Frieza soon said to the group in front of him. "Which limbs should I take apart first or should I just surprise you?"

"You sure you wanna keep going?" Goku replied. "You're better off leaving on a high note while you still can!"

"You just got a new life and we'd hate for you to waste it." Beat added.

"You think I'd retreat with such victory at hand?" Frieza smirked. "Just how much of a fool do you all think that I am?"

"You want the quick answer or the long answer?" asked Lionel.

Frieza growled in mild annoyance.

"I'll take that that he's had enough of this nonsense." Enid smirked.

"He's not the only one!" added Rad. "So let's close the book on this fight!"

"KO, you ready?" Enid asked.

"Yeah!" KO beamed. "I'm ready for anything!"

"Then let's go for it!!" Enid suddenly appeared behind Frieza and launched a flaming kick at his back, before vanishing with a log in her place.

Rad then used his levitation powers to slam Frieza into some rocks several times. "I just rocked his world!" he remarked.

"Okay... Uh... How do I do this...?" Cherry muttered to herself as she tried to channel some of her new power and soon stamped on the ground, making a piece fall out and float in front of her. "Uh... Okay...?" she then blinked before yelling out as a yellow energy force-field shined through her before she tossed the ground piece to hit Frieza in the face with.

Frieza got klonked in the head, leaving him mildly dizzy. KO then put his fists up, and began punching at the air, launching several Power Fist Fireballs at the evil tyrant, knocking him around like crazy.

"I'm still not sure about becoming a Z-Fighter." Cherry said as she looked to her hands.

"Fine... I'll help train you; in case we come back, we might need to battle," said Lionel. "You know how they use those super attacks in Street Fighter? Like the Hadoken and Blanka's thundershock attack?"

"Um, I think so." Cherry said.

"Ooh, I love that thundershock attack." Thor smirked.

"Mind demonstrating for me?" Cherry asked.

"With pleasure, Cupcake!" Thor smirked as he soon did just that.

Cherry looked to him and soon tried to do that against Frieza with her new abilities.

"Well, it's a lot like how they do those attacks." said Lionel, lifting his hands to the air and letting the energy from nature itself flow into his palms.

Cherry nodded as she had even more to learn now.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to lift your hand up," said Lionel. "Left or right, either one works. Cuz I got a plan."

"All of us?" Mo asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Lionel. "I'm gonna borrow a little energy from everyone here and the flowers, trees, and everything else inbetween for this attack."

Everyone looked to each other and soon raised their hands for Lionel to see what would happen. As they did, tiny sparkles seemed to flow towards Lionel's hands, growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Alrighty then..." Lionel grinned. "Let's see how he likes a taste of my Spirit Bomb!"

"Spirit Bomb?" The others asked.

"This is gonna be good." KO beamed out of excitement.

Lionel clenched his fists, as his left hand crackled with shiny blue Ki energy. He then drew it back, and let it fly, controlling its flight path like a video game character. Frieza's eyes seemed to widen as Goku and Beat got themselves out of the way. He tried to move out of the way, but Lionel made it fly around like a bumblebee and knock into him several times, before growing larger and pushing him further into the sky, rocketing into the stratosphere.

"To the moon, ya jerk!" Thor sneered, shaking his fist. "You better stay up there where ya belong!"

Lionel then tightened his imaginary grip, causing the Spirit Bomb to detonate, engulfing Frieza entirely in a blue-and-white explosion. The others flinched and some ducked down from the big impact. Beat and Note were shown to be holding onto each other nervously. As the explosion died down, tiny specks of dust seemed to fall down.

Lionel squinted with a smile. "Looks like that did it... I can't sense his energy anymore." he remarked.

"I can't either," Atticus smiled back. "Nicely done, Lionel."

"Thanks!" Lionel beamed.

"I just hope Vegeta doesn't get jealous." Atticus winked with a small smirk.

"Well, gang, I don't think Frieza's coming back any time soon," Thor soon remarked. "Another victory for the side of good against the side of evil! ...No matter how cool the dark side sounds from Darth Vader."

And so the group floated triumphantly back to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Beat," Note smiled. "That was amazing."

"It really was," Beat smiled back. "We're all gonna be okay now."

"You and the rest of the universe!" Rad replied. "We did it!"

Everyone else cheered, though Vegeta looked rather peeved.

"Uh, you gonna be okay?" Cherry asked.

"I guess I'll be fine." Vegeta mumbled.

"That's as close as a compliment you're gonna get with him." Atticus advised to Cherry.

"So about as cheerful as Snape." Cherry replied.

"Even less so." replied Atticus.

"Gotta say, that WAS pretty fun..." said Enid.

"Same here!" KO agreed.

"I guess it was cool," shrugged Rad casually. "At least I'll have something neat to tell my followers."

"Hmm... Very impressive... Lionel, is it?" Beerus smirked as he finished his strawberry sundae.

"That'd be me, Mr. Lord Beerus!" Lionel replied.

"What are you exactly?" Beerus asked. "I know that you can't be a human."

"He's from another dimension." Cherry replied.

"She's right," said Lionel. "I came from the 5th Dimension due to permanent exile, but I've settled in quite nicely in my new home here in the 3rd Dimension."

"Very interesting..." Beerus smirked before taking a hold of Lionel.

"W-What...? Hey..." Thor blinked.

"I think you ought to come with me." Beerus smirked to Lionel.

"What for?" Lionel asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, I just could use someone like you back in my home," Beerus smirked as he took a hold of Lionel. "You're coming with me."

"Lord Beerus, you can't take Lionel!" Atticus cried out. "He's our friend!"

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up," Beerus replied as she looked emotionless, though that was because she was hiding something from the others and they felt concerned that she didn't even LOOK worried about Lionel. "This is going to be fun, isn't it, Whis?"

"I'm sure it is, Lord Beerus," Whis smirked. "This topic isn't open for discussion, but Lionel now belongs to Lord Beerus, and not even little Atticus there can stop us."

"Oh, no, I don't wanna go!" Lionel whimpered. "I like it here!"

"Very nice fight, really, you were great against Frieza, but so long." Beerus smirked before leaving with Whis.

"No!" Atticus cried out, jumping out only to miss as the two disappeared before looking at Cherry. "Cherry! Don't you care?! Lionel was your closest friend and the best thing you could ever have in a boyfriend! Where are the tears?! The skyward screaming?! Why aren't you doing anything when Beerus and Whis just took Lionel away from you?!"

"Relax, Nancy," Cherry said, taking out her backpack, then showed Lionel in there who smirked as the Lionel that Beerus and Whis took was a decoy. "Lionel's right here."

"...Hey, gang," Lionel waved sheepishly....before being swarmed by the others hugging him.

"Cherry... How...?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you think only Lionel can do a bait and switch like that?" Cherry replied. "Drell taught me about misdirection in some private tutoring for after school. Trust me, that was NOT easy."

"Spending time with Drell after school or doing misdirection?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"...Yes." Cherry smirked back.

"Ah, whatever," shrugged Thor. "We're just glad you're still here!"

"Honest?" asked Lionel, his eyes alight.

"Honest." The group smiled to Lionel.

"You know you're my little buddy." Thor added before hugging Lionel.

"And you're my big buddy..." Lionel sniffled. "You guys are all so good to me... I DON'T DESERVE PALS LIKE YOU!!" he bawled as water shot from his eyes.

"Oh, don't say that!" Atticus said. "We're all friends here."

Lionel sniffled. "...I know, man..." he replied.

"It's okay," Thor smiled, petting Lionel. "Having friends like this makes me emotional too. I've never had a real friend before."

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat then." Lionel replied.

Thor and Lionel soon shared another close hug with each other.

"So good to see you two bonding," Cherry said to them. "You're like an old comedy duo from the old movies."

"I guess," replied Lionel. "That analogy is alright with me."

"Dibs on being the dumb fat guy!" Thor smirked. "They're always funny."

"Sure." Cherry smirked back a bit from his excitement.

"I guess you have to go now, huh?" Goku asked.

"Probably," Atticus replied. "This was great though, Goku. It's always good to see you and Chichi and the others."

"I can definitely agree to that," Lionel added. "Though I'd be glad to come back next time."

"I guess we'll see," Goku said. "Nice meeting you right now though, Lionel."

"Same here!" Lionel replied.

Goku and Lionel soon shared a handshake with each other as they became friends like Goku was with Atticus, though that was mostly a mentor and student relationship.

"Well, guess we'll see you guys around." Enid sad as she, KO, and Rad pulled up in the van.

"See you around too," Cherry said to Enid. "You were pretty cool to hang out with."

"Sounds like a plan!" KO beamed.

"I guess we'll meet up again in the future." Cherry shrugged.

"Here's hoping," replied Rad. "Until then, guess we better get you back to the plaza!"

The adventure group looked to each other and soon said goodbye to Goku and the others.

"We'll hang out more next time, okay?" Atticus smiled to Goku.

"Sounds good, little buddy." Goku smiled back.

"Okay, see ya!" Lionel waved as the van took off.

Chichi soon came to Beat to ask him about something, but as the reader, you are forced to witness this moment as a cliffhanger until the next Dragon Ball Z story.

"Well, that was pretty nice," Atticus smiled to Lionel. "Sorry you couldn't really hang out with Goku and the others, but at least you got to meet them, right?"

"Yeah, that WAS pretty cool," replied Lionel. "Maybe I'll get a chance next time."

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Also hopefully, we can find out more about where Beat and Note came from."

"That WOULD be interesting.... Though I just remembered something." said Lionel.

"What's that?" Cherry asked as she got comfortable.

"....I haven't even eaten all day..." Lionel remarked as his stomach groaned.

The others looked sheepish and bashful as that was true.

Soon, after getting back to Lakewood Turbo Plaza, they finally sat down to have some food which was pizza at long last.

"Oh, finally!" Thor said in relief as he began to eat his pizza with much gusto.

"Been waiting for this for a loooooong time...." Lionel added as he ate his pizza as well.

"I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet, but thankfully I haven't." Cherry said, digging into her own.

"Lucky you!" Mo replied as she ate her vegetarian pizza.

"Tell me about it." Cherry replied.

Drell soon came in through the doors.

"Whoa! That's your teacher, isn't it?" KO asked. "He runs The Witch's Council AND looks after you! When does he sleep?"

"Oh, I make time, Squirt." Drell replied with a small smirk.

Cutaway Gag

"Drell, I think we should talk about our feelings." Hilda smiled, climbing into bed with her husband only to bore a deadpan look.

Drell was shown to be sleeping on his side of the bed, snoring a bit loudly.

Back to the pizza place...

"That's not funny." Cherry deadpanned to Drell.

"At least I'm not a Peter Griffin." Drell replied.

"Who?" Atticus asked.

"Some fat, stupid guy." said Lionel. "Like in this cutaway I wrote myself!"

Cutaway Gag #2

Peter heard the doorbell ring and went to open it. Outside he saw Joe, dressed like Buzz Lightyear.

"Hey, Peter, whaddya think of my costume?" asked Joe.

"Holy Crap....it's Buzz Lightyear!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's who I'm going as." said Joe.

"I can't believe you're actually HERE!" Peter said. "This is so awesome!"

Joe took off his hoodie. "Peter, it's me."

"Joe? Where'd you come from?" asked Peter. "You just missed Buzz Lightyear! He was right HERE!"

Joe sighed. "Peter, that was just a Halloween costume; see?" he replied, putting the purple hoodie back on.

"Buzz Lightyear!" exclaimed Peter. "Where'd you go? I gotta tell my pals about this!!"

Cherry snickered a bit from that, finding it the most amusing.

"That Joe guy sounded like Kronk though." Atticus commented.

"Same voice actor," replied Lionel. "He also played Buzz in the cartoon series."

"There's a cartoon?" Thor asked.

The others just glanced at him while he shrugged sheepishly.

"Ah, you'll learn someday." Drell said, ruffling up his nephew's hair.

"Yep... And apparently John Lasseter hates it for some reason." Lionel remarked.

"He's just jealous he didn't think of it first," Drell smirked before taking a slice of pizza for himself and ate it. "Mm~..."

"All in all, today was fun." Thor said.

"It was really interesting," Cherry said. "I just can't imagine I'm going to have abilities like a Z-Fighter now."

"Well, it was inevitable," Lionel said. "And I'll be glad to aid your training in learning how to use your new powers, like how you guys aided me in Witch School."

"Ah, that's right," Drell said, putting his hand on Cherry's shoulder. "Thor gave you some power. Thor, I'm very proud of you."

"Couldn't you have at least ASKED me if I wanted to be a Z-Fighter or not?!" Cherry asked Thor.

"I didn't wanna take any chances," Thor replied. "I love you, Cherry, but you should buck up a little bit. I mean, what would Batman say if he saw you running away?"

"I know, I know," Cherry sighed. "I guess it's time for this little perky goth to come out of her shell a little more."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you're better than you think you are," Drell replied. "You're still better than Shaggy and Scooby."

"You at least contribute something to this team." nodded Lionel.

"Besides snippy comebacks and smart remarks?" Cherry replied. "Well... All right... When do I have to train with you, Drell?"

"Meet me after school in the gym," Drell said to her. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Cherry gulped a bit. "Of course."

"Every ride needs passengers," Lionel told her. "This oughta be amusing, at least."

"I guess we'll find out next time." Cherry shrugged sheepishly.

"Mm-hmm~" replied Lionel sweetly. "Until then, so long, everybody~!"

The End

EPILOGUE

Meanwhile, back in Hell, Frieza found himself trapped inside a cocoon, tied to a tree. Around the tree, cute tiny animals and teddy bears danced around him.

"Welcome back~!" They chanted.

Frieza gritted his teeth in anger. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he howled.


End file.
